


why?

by snow_showers



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Depression, Other, Self Esteem Issues, a lot of crying, and cuddling, its just soft angst i guess, they aren’t dating its platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_showers/pseuds/snow_showers
Summary: sehun thinks that jongin is a really cool guy, but jongin can’t have the same thoughts as sehun





	why?

sehun really doesn’t know why jongin hates himself that much. he’s a really cool guy. he can sing, rap, dance, act, basically anything. sehun looks up to him like an older brother. he hates to see jongin upset. sometimes jongin will lock himself in his room and not come out for days, not even coming out to eat. sehun hates when he does this. he can’t understand what goes on in jongin’s head to make him be like this. he’ll always come out after a few days, but he acts fine. he acts like nothing is wrong and he’s the happiest person in the world, and he’ll go back to doing things normally. he does this every few weeks. sehun, being the quiet roommate he is, hasn’t asked him about it. he doesn’t want to pry. he worries about jongin a lot, but doesn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable if he doesn’t want to open up about what’s making him upset. he figures he’ll ask jongin about it soon since he’s currently locked in his room again. it’s been two days since they’ve seen each other. 

sehun gets up from his place on the couch and sets down his glass. what is jongin’s favorite drink? sehun thinks to himself. he remembers that jongin likes lemon tea. he goes to the kitchen and starts to boil some water over the stove. he finds a lemon tea packet from the drawer that jongin keeps them in. he checks his phone while the water is heating up. when the kettle starts whistling, he pours some water into the cup and begins to steep the tea. he adds a pinch of sugar like he’s seen jongin do before. sehun has never made tea for himself. he doesn’t like the bitter taste. he doesn’t know when to take the tea bag out. 

he takes the cup to jongin’s room. he knocks on the door and waits for a response. he’s not sure if jongin will come out. he has no clue what he does in his room for so long. sehun figures that he’s just sleeping or browsing the internet. he can hear a quiet groan and the rustling of jongin’s sheets from behind the door. 

“jongin?” sehun calls out. he can hear jongin moving around inside, getting closer to the door. soon enough, it’s opened by a disheveled jongin. his hair is obviously not brushed. his eyes seem heavy and tired. jongin is wearing the same thing sehun last saw him in. 

“i brought you your favorite tea. i didn’t know when to take the bag out, though.” sehun spoke quietly. he didn’t want to annoy jongin. 

“oh,” jongin murmured. he seemed confused and hazy like he was in an unfamiliar place. he took the cup from sehun’s hands. “thank you.”

“are you okay, jongin? i’m worried about you.” sehun’s voice was barely above a whisper. 

“oh, um, yeah. i’m fine.” he looked at the floor and fidgeted with his fingers on the glass. he couldn’t look sehun in the eyes. it was obvious that he was lying. 

“are you sure? you definitely don’t look fine. you can talk to me about it if you want.” 

“um,” jongin hesitated to speak. “i’m not sure. it just happens sometimes. i’m sorry.” jongin’s eyes glistened with tears. 

“don’t be sorry. if you need anything else, don’t be afraid to ask. i’m always here for you.”

“i know.”

“do you want to sit with me? we could talk about something if you need to.”

“sure.” jongin managed a weak smile. “yeah, that sounds good.” his voice breaks as he finishes the sentence. a single tear rolls down his cheek. sehun wraps his arms around jongin’s torso. jongin leans his head on sehun’s shoulder and tries to repress his sobs. it doesn’t work. sehun walks him to the couch in their living room and sits down with him, bringing him in for another hug. 

“it hurts, sehun,” jongin sobs into sehun’s shoulder. 

“what hurts? don’t be afraid to tell me. i’m here to help you.” sehun rubs jongin’s back as he speaks, trying his best to comfort him. 

jongin’s breathing gets more steady after a few minutes of quiet. his face is wet with tears, but he’s stopped crying. he just feels tired now. he doesn’t bother answering sehun’s question, even if it won’t stop bouncing off the walls of his skull. 

“i’m tired,” jongin starts. “could we take a nap?” he’s still holding onto sehun’s waist as if he never wants to let go. 

“yeah. i’ll get you some water.” sehun starts to stand but jongin doesn’t allow him to move very far. 

“no, don’t leave. i’ll get some later. i just want to lay here with you.” jongin speaks faster than his mind is able to register the words spilling out. 

“o-okay,” sehun replies. he sits back in the seat. jongin’s arms around his waist feel nice. he doesn’t want jongin to let him go. 

sehun still doesn’t understand how jongin’s mind works. he might never understand. all he can do is show compassion and love. he sets one hand on jongin’s back and one on the back of his head. he hopes it’ll comfort him. that’s another thing he needs to do. show compassion, love, and comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> this is,,, idk it’s sad i’m sorry lmao


End file.
